In general an individual uses both eyes to view objects or images. Due to the separation of our eyes, each eye views the world from a slightly different vantage point. The two views are combined by the human brain to allow one to perceive depth or three dimensions.
Computer displays or movie screens have no depth. Thus when viewing a computer display or movie screen both of an individual's eyes see the same image and there is no depth perception, that is, the individual does not perceive three dimensions in the image being viewed.
The art of presenting different images to the right and left eye of a viewer so that the viewer perceives a three dimensional image is well developed. Different images can be presented to each eye of a viewer using special eye glasses. One early system utilized polarized glasses, the lenses of which pass vertical polarized light to one eye and horizontally polarized light to the other eye. When a viewer is wearing such glasses, if correctly polarized images are projected, the viewer can perceive (i.e. see) a three dimensional image.
Other known systems utilize eye glasses which have lenses that can be electronically opened and closed. The lenses are alternatively opened and closed and appropriate images are alternatively projected on a screen or display in time sequence synchronized with the opening and closing of the lenses.
There are two type of systems that utilize such glasses. The first type of system displays images in what is often called "page flip mode". In page flip mode, right and left eye images are alternatively displayed. The right eye lens is opened to see one set of images and the left eye lens is opened to see the other set of images. The second type of system is generally referred to as an "interlaced" system". Interlaced systems display different images using the even and odd lines of the display. That is, a first image is displayed using the even numbered lines on the display and then a second image is displayed using the odd numbered lines on the display. The right eye shutter is opened for one image and the left eye shutter is opened for the second image.